Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style)
Jumanji is nikkisneylover8390's movie spoof of "Jumanji" Cast *Alan Parrish - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sarah Whittle - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Carl Bentley - Thomas O'Malley (Aristocats) *Judy Shephard - Young Tanya (An American Tail) *Peter Shepard - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Van Pelt - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Young Alan Parrish - Fievel (An American Tail) *Young Sarah Whittle - Olivia (Great Mouse Detective) *Sam Parrish - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Carl Parrish - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Billy Jessup - Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Nora Shephard - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Exterminator - Mannny (A Bug's Life) *Caleb - Rabbit (Pooh) *Benjarmin - Thumper (Bambi) *Lion - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Crocodile - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *Carl Bentley (1969) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Peter as a monkey - Roo (Pooh) *Gun Salesman - Dr. Dawson (Great Mouse Detective) *Mrs. Thomas - Mrs. Judson (Great Mouse Detective) *Shoe Factory Bum - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Stampede - Deer (Bambi) *Bats - Flies (A Bug's Life) *Mosquitos - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Monkey - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Spiders - Cockroachs (The Powerpuff Girls) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Basil (Great Mouse Detective) and Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster) *Miss Magruder - Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Frank - Bartok (Anstasia) *Bill - Jake (Rescuers Down Under) *Construction Worker - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Bum's Dog - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Paramedics - Conker and Rodent (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Pelican - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Louise - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Two French Girls - Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and Penny (101 Dalmatians) Scenes *part 1 - Prologue / 1869 *part 2 - 1969 / Papa Mousekewitz's Shoe Factory *part 3 - Fievel Discovers Jumanji *part 4 - Fievel and Papa Mousekewitz's Argument *part 5 - The Game Begins / Fievel Gets Trapped in Jumanji *part 6 - 26 Years Later / The Shepherds Moves In *part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *part 8 - Back in the Game / Cy-Bugs And Monkeys *part 9 - Nuka Attacks! / Bernard Returns *part 10 - Searching for Bernard's Parents *part 11 - Cy-Bugs Again! / Reverse Psychology *part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn' / Madam Serena is Miss Bianca *part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing' / Ratigan Appears *part 15 - It Isn't Thunder / Stampede! / The Seagulls Steal the Game *part 16 - Timmy Saves the Game / Thomas O'Malley Arrests Bernard / Timmy Cheats *part 17 - Panic in Town / Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot *part 18 - To the Rescue / Roo Grows a Tail *part 19 - Indoor Monsoon / Brutus and Nero Attack *part 20 - Quicksand / 6-Legged Cockroaches *part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake" / Earthquake *part 22 - Bernard Wins / Back in 1969 / Fievel Makes Up with Papa Mousekewitz *part 23 - Burial at Sea / Reunion in 1995 *part 24 - End Credits Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof